A nasal cannula is a device used to deliver supplemental oxygen or airflow to a patient or person in need of respiratory assistance. FIG. 1 illustrates one embodiment of a nasal cannula. The nasal cannula comprises a lightweight tube in which on one end splits into two prongs that are placed in the nostrils and from which a mixture of air and oxygen flows. The other end of the tube (not shown) is connected to an oxygen supply such as a portable oxygen generator, or a wall connection in a hospital via a flow meter. The cannula is generally attached to the patient by way of the tube hooking around the patient's ears or by elastic head band.
A problem with the existing nasal cannula design is that the prongs are often uncomfortable and may irritate the patient after extended or prolonged use. Specifically, the plastic material, of which the cannula is comprised, may scratch and or rub the skin of a user's nostrils, resulting in a skin rash or cut. Moreover, the prong tips focus the flow of oxygen, which causes drying of nasal tissue, which in turn causes nose bleeds.
Accordingly, a comfort tip for a nasal cannula is desired.